The present invention relates to a building sector and more particularly to an improved method for laying floors and/or linings of any kind, so as to allow their subsequent quick removal for the replacement thereof and laying down a new one, without the necessity of a restoration of the underlaying sheeting.
Usually, for replacing the floors and tile, majolica and like linings, but also moquettes, parquets or wall-papers there are necessary destructive interventions for their removal and sometime for removing the support sheeting, by means of tools and/or electric or pneumatic percussion machineries, with obvious disagreeable consequences, such as noises and formation of dusts and wastes, as well as costs and times of demolition.
From the Italian Patent Application No. RM98A000450 filed on Jul. 3, 1998 in the name of the present inventor a laying down method is known, which allows a quick removal of the floor or of the lining from the underlaying sheeting and a subsequent laying of a new floor or lining. To this end, it is foreseen the use of a fixed and a movable support elements, which in operation are removably engaged with one another: the first one being secured to the sheeting, whereas on the second one the floor or lining is glued so that if necessary it may be detached from the fixed support element by acting on corresponding handles arranged along the perimetric rim of the movable support element.
For attaining the desired results, said known method has the drawbacks consisting in requiring the use of a fixed and a movable support having contact surfaces, which are engaged with one another and different therebetween and are realized for this aim.
A first object of the invention is that to avoid such drawbacks by using as a fixed and as a movable support two elements having the same shape: one rigidly fixed to the sheeting and the other one removably engaged with the first one, on which the floor or lining will be glued.
A second object of the invention is that to provide engagement means which are removable from one another and capable of forming perspiration duets for the underlaying sheeting and/or glue.
A third object of the invention is that to provide fixing means capable of reducing the tearing resistance when it is necessary to remove the floor or the lining from the underlaying support sheeting.
A fourth object of the invention is that to provide fixing means which may be easily upwardly and downwardly folded, along the edges of the floor or lining.
Said objects have been attained by employing as fixed and movable supports, two Greek key or fret shaped sheaths having the same shape.